Never Cave
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Dylan Mendes is the twin sister of AJ Lee. But they are somewhat opposites. So, what happens when her abusive ex boyfriend comes back and tries ruining everything for her? And what happens when she's pressured to change her image because its "What's Best for Business"? Please Leave Reviews! Set in the year 2013 without Punk's heel turn CM Punk/OC AJ Lee, OC
1. Chapter 1

"Dylan?"

No response.

"Dyylan?"

Still no response as the short, curvy and yet skinny, brunette refused to respond to her best friend. The tall man with many tattoos groaned and he got up and started to tickle his young best friend. She started to laugh as he tickled her more and more. "Phil! Stop! Please! Stop! You're killing me!" She said in between laughs and breaths. After he realized that his best friend of over 4 years was hurting after his tickling, he got up and said "Well next time answer me damnit"

"Sorry" she said.

What's on your mind?" He asked the young brunette. She combed through her brown, straight hair and said

""I'm worried about tonight"

"Dude, he's no where in sight. And if he was, you know me, Cody, Jeff, and Randy got your back"

"Yeah I know. But what happens if he gets back up?"

"Dude, we got this"

Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and just said "It couldn't hurt to think"

Then the stage hand came in and told Punk it was time for his match. Punk got up and he kissed Dylan on the forehead. "I'll get the guys in here to watch you" he said as he left. Dylan sighed as she brought her knee to her chest and started adjusting her black converse sneakers. Then, she stood up and went to the mirror. She was an even 5 ft', so compared to her friends, she was a fun size girl. She had black, almond shape eyes, and her hair was styled so that part of it covered her left eye. She was wearing a black, tight T-shirt so it showed her hour glass figure. She was also wearing black short shorts, Batman suspenders thant hanged from her pant holders, black, yellow, white, and green rubber bracelets, and also two studded bracelets. The bracelets hid scars on her wrists. Some fresh and some old. She turned to the side and she had a flat stomach, which she was semi proud of. Some people saw her as an AJ Lee double. Well, actually, she was AJ Lee's twin sister. The difference is between the two is very obvious;

Dylan has long , brown, straight hair. AJ has long, black, straight hair.

Dylan preferred Disturbed, Black Label Society, Rancid, Seether, Shine down, All That Remains, Hinder, Asking Alexandria, Suicide Silence, Three Days Grace, and Five Finger Death Punch. She didn't even know what her twin listened to.

AJ's best friend was Celeste Bonine, also known as Kaitlyn. Dylan's best friends were Phil Brooks, Cody Runnels, Jeff Hardy, and Randy Orton.

AJ has storyline mental issues. Dylan's issues are real.

Dylan even has a few tattoos on herarms. AJ has one on her neck of the night she won her Divas' title

But no matter what, Dylan always seems to be compared to AJ. Dylan even had a different wrestling style, and a different attire than her twin sister. Dylan would always wear black nylon cut off shirts, band tshirs over it, sweatpants, two studded bracelets, and even had a piercing on her lip. AJ was skipping around the ring in shorts and her T-shirt, with her Chuck Taylors

But, no matter what, Dylan loved her twin sister with a burning passion. She will do anything to defend her twin. AJ was older by like three minutes, being born on November 20th at 1:07. Then Dylan came at 1:10. As she saw her twin skipping around the ring with the Divas' title in her hand. Dylan chuckled as she said "Someday, sis. We're gonna be fighting for that title"

"Idon't think she could hear you, Dylan" said Jeff Hardy. Dylan chuckled and she said "I can't wait to fight for that title"

"Well, if you two do end up fighting for the title, you're gonna have to feel your sister's legs wrapped around your waist all throughout the match"

"She uses more submission moves than I do high flying moves"

How do you even look like her?"

"Its the smile and the face. Other than the shape of our eyes, we look identical"

"Hmmph." Jeff aid as he combed through his rainbowhair. Then he put his hands on his hips as he said "Sit down, girl"

She was still turned to the side, and Jeff was checking out her very round and big ass. "I found another difference"

"Oh?"

"You got a bigger ass than her"

Dylan rolled hereyes and said "And yet she's the attractive twin"

Then, she sat down on the ground and saw that

"Alright, fair enough" said Jeff and they saw AJ making Naomi tap out. Afterwards, AJ came into the locker room and Dylan stood up. "Hey sis" Dylan said.

"Hey twin" AJ said and they hugged each other. Then, AJ sat on the floor with her twin. "You know, someday, I have to fight you for the title."

"Which is why I asked for a match against you at WrestleMania this year"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you deserved it out of all the divas on the roster the most"

Dylan couldn't help but smiling because her sister just complimented her and she also knew that they would have an epic match at Wrestlemania. Then, she heard Phil come in and say "Hey look its the Mendes twins!"

"Hey Phil" said Dylan and AJ just waved and said "Well,I'm gonna be on my merry way. Love you sis"

Then she hugged her twin and left.

"Wasn't that weird whatsoever" Phil said sarcastically. Jeff rolled his eyes and said "April still feels weird around you"

"Oh whatever"Phil said and he just went to Dylan, picked her up, and gave her a bear hug. Dylan wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled. She loved giving him hugs because out of everyone, she cared about Phil the most. And she knew the feeling was mutual with him. Then, he put her down and said "I won against Ziggles"

"I knew you would too"Dylan said and then Jeff said "Guys, come on. It's getting late"

Then the three best friendspacked their things and they went to the hotel. At 11:30, Dyaln was in her black, tight tank top, Jack Skellington pajama bottoms, and black glasses. She was sharing a room with Phil and was on her laptop, when Phil came in without a shirt on and only in boxers. She looked at him and said "Kinda exposed dontcha think?"

"Dude come on,you're used to it" Phil said with a rolled her eyes and said "Sure I am"

Then, Phil went to Dylan's bed and laid down on it. She moved over to the other side of the bed and he said "What cha doing?"

"Checking stuff out onthe interweb" Dylan said. Phil put his hand on her hip and he kissed her arm and said "You know you're an awesome sister and friend"

Dylan blushed and said "Thanks, so are you"

"I try to be the best I can be for you and the guys"

"I love you, man" Dylan said. Phil smiled and he said "I love you too, dude"

Dylan smiled and she shut off the laptop and put her glasses on the nightstand. She put her long, brown hair and she went into the covers. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?' She heard Phil say. She chuckled and said "If you want"

Then she felt some one enter her bed and she felt his breath on her neck as he said "Goodnight, you beautiful thing"

**Wow! That's a lot of "fflirting" between Dylan and Punk. Leave Reviews and if you want you can PM me for ideas for future stories and future chapters**


	2. 2 Thinking Too Much

The next morning, Dylan woke up and she smiled. Knowing that she had good protection surrounding her made it all ok. She just wanted to escape the impending doom that would be her ex boyfriend. And no one had more of an issue with that ex boyfriend than Phil. He hated that guy's guts with a burning passion because of what that bastard put his best friend through. When Dylan woke up, she pulled her legs to her face and she turned to her best friend, who was still asleep. She smiled as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered the door. It was a huge bouquet of red roses, but she saw a black rose in it as well. When she picked up the bouquet, she brought it in and set it down on the table. She saw that black rose and she picked it up from the bouquet.

"A black rose?" Phil said as he woke up. Dylan turned to him and said "Yeah"

"Is it from-"

"Please don't say that name, Phil. I'm trying to get over him"

"Its been 4 months..."

Dylan shot her best friend an evil look. Phil got up, walked over to Dylan, and he hugged her. "It'll be alright, don't worry about anything" he said and he kissed her head. Dylan hugged him back and she said "I just get scared"

"And you have every right to be" Phil said. "Just know that me, Cody, Jeff, and Randy all got your back"

Dylan smiled and she nodded her head. Then she and Phil heard a knock on the door. Phil went to the door and answered it. "Hey Cena" he said.

"Hey Phil" said John Cena. "Are you and Dylan coming to the gym to train or what?"

Phil looked at Dylan and she nodded her head 'yes'. Phil looked at John and he said "We're in, man"

"Alright, I'll see you there"

Then John walked down to the gym. Phil closed the door and he said "Are we gonna get ready or what?"

Then, Dylan was already ready to go to the gym. Phil chuckled and he said "Well, someone's ready to head out"

She smiled and said "Just hurry up.I'll meet you down at the gym"

Then, Dylan just walked down to the gym. While she walked down, she kept having flashbacks of her past relationship.

_It was a year ago when it hhappened. Dylan was in her room, watching TV, when all of a sudden he came into __the room in a drunken hysteria. He slammed the door shut and shouted "Yo! You dumb bimbo! Are you in here?!"_

_Dylan tried to hide but it was too late. He had already found her. He pulled her by her hair, yanked her off the bed and started hitting her. He kicked her stomach, he punched her face, and he even managed to yank out a few hairs. Then, it went too far when he grabbed a glass vase and hit her with it. All she could feel was glass in her skin and blood trinkling down her face. She kept crying and crying as the abuse got worse. Then, she was saved as Phil came and started beating the hell out of that abusive bastard. Then, Phil grabbed him by the shirt and literally threw him out of the room. "Next time I see you anywhere near her, you're head's gonna be on a silver platter!"_

_Phil slammed the door shut and he ran to her and hugged her tightly. _

Dylan shook her hhead out of that bad memory. She was trying so hard not to remember that moment, but it was hard to forget. Maybe a good workout could help me forget about it for alittle bit, Dylan thought and sheopened the door to the gym. Then, she walked to the weights and started lifting the weights as her music was on full blast. Then, she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned to Cody. "Hey man," she said as she took out the ear buds.

"Power workout?" Cody asked.

Dylan nodded her head as she combed through her hair. "Bad thoughts?" Cody asked.

Another nod.

"He's not coming back anytime soon. And if he does, hell will freeze over"

Dylan smiled and said "Thanks"

**Wow. Dylan must be thinking too much. Can Phil and the others help her stop thinking about that douche? Or will the painful memories overpower her emotions?**


	3. i'll protect you

The next week, Dylan was standing there in gorilla position awaiting her music to play. The past week, her friend's helped her not to think about him as much as she used to. But, her world will turn upside down when her ears hear the news she never wanted to hear. As she waited for her match, she felt her ass being slapped. She smirked and turned to Phil. "Hey" Dylan said.

"I've got some bad news" Phil said in disappointment.

Dylan looked at him confused and said "What do you mean?"

Phil sighed and he said "He resigned with the company"

"WHAT?!"Dylan exclaimed in shock. Then she felt hot tears come down her face as Phil hugged her tightly. "This isn't right" she kept repeating. Then, Rey came out of the curtain and saw the two best friends. He walked over and said "Phil, what's going on?"

"She knows"

"You told her?"

"I had no choice, she had to know before she saw him in two weeks"

Dylan looked at him and said "He's coming back in two weeks?"

Phil looked at her and said "Don't worry about it too much"

Then, both best friends walked down the ramp for their mix tag team match against David Otunga and Layla. Dylan just sighed as Phil leaned into her and said "I'll protect you. No matterwhat"

Then, as soon as the bell rang, Dylan's vision went black. She completely blacked out.

Two weeks later, after putting both David Otunga and Layla out of action for all least 6 months, Dylan had session with AJ and Stephanie McMahon to help Dylan control her anger. "Ok, Dylan. Thanks for coming again" Stephanie said. Dylan just gave Stephanie a half smile as her and AJ walked out of the office. AJ saw her sister as she tried covering her arms. She grabbed Dylan's arm and she pulled the sleeve up. "Dylan..."

There were several fresh cut marks on Dylan's wrists. She snatched her arm away from her elder twin and said "You're not in the position I'm in right now," said Dylan. "I'm bugging out about him coming back"

AJ understood because she saw what her twin's ex boyfriend had put her through. "I know, but not only do you have Phil, Randy, Cody, and Jeff here to protect you. I'm here. I'm always here no matter what"

Dylan smiled and she knew this is true. Twins are always there for each other, and she loved having a twin. They walked to Phil's locker room and Dylan opened the door. "Love bird number two has entered the room!" Randy exclaimed.

"Where's my sister's boyfriend?" AJ asked Jeff.

"He's in the shower after his match" Jeff said as he scratched his arm. After the mix tag team match, Phil pulled Dylan to the side and they talked about their feelings for one another. Turns out, their feelings were mutual for one another and they were willing to risk their friendship to try out the new relationship. Now, its two weeks later, and Dylan couldn't be more happy.

Then, Phil came out in one of Dylan's AvengeSevenfold t-shirts and jeans. He saw Dylan talking to Cody, her back turned to him and she smiled. Then, he hugged Dylan from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey babe"

Dylan smiled and she said "How'd your match go?"

"You didn't watch?" Phil asked.

"Icouldn't I was at my session with Steph and AJ was with me"

" How'd that go?"

"Eh. It was decent I guess"

Then, Dave Batista came barging through the locker room door. "We have a problem"

"What is it, Dave?" Phil asked as he released Dylan and everyone faced the Washington, D.C. native.

With the most serious look on his face, Batista said;

"He's Here"

**Who is He? And what's going to happen now? Leave Reviews and sorry if this chapter is short**


	4. Danger Zone

Dylan, Phil, and Jeff ran to the catering area, where they saw Dylan's abusive ex. From his blonde, spiked hair, to the 'F' tattoo on his hand, everything about him made Dylan cringe. Then, the sound of his name send shivers down her spine.

"Chris!"

Chris Jericho turned to the stagehand and after hearing he had a promo coming up, he made eye contact with Dylan. Dylan's eyes were widened as he looked at her. Then, he smirked and turned back to the food table. Phil was tempted to go and finish the job he started last year, but Dylan held him back. "Not yet"

Phil groaned and he said "Fine!"

Then, the three friends all went back to the locker they came back, AJ was in the locker room sitting down on the floor. "Was Chris there?" AJ asked.

"Yeah he was" Phil said as he put his arm around Dylan.

"I had to stop Mr. Hothead from attacking him anyfurther than he already did" Dylan said.

"Why would you stop him?!" Cody asked. Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and she sat down. Then, Hardy said "Well, I'm off to my match. Its against Cena"

"Have fun with that" Randy said. Then, Jeff left and Dylan followed to go to the viewing area. She stood there and without knowing who was behind her, she felt a sudden shudder down her spine. "Hello Dylan"

She sighed and she turned to Chris, who still gave her a smug look. "Hello Christopher" she said withdistatste in her mouth.

"Still managing that grunge, punk rock look I see"

"It hasn't changed since you left"

"How has your life been since you dumped me?"

"Perfect actually. I've been able to enjoy all the things I never got to enjoy while I was dating your sorry ass"

"I'm sure you have" Chris said sarcastically.

"Indeed I have. And I found love" Dylan said proudly. Chris' eyes were widen at the thought of his ex girl friend dating again. "But... But..." Was all he could muster.

"But nothing! You ruined my life for two years with all of the abuse! I am finally happy for once and it's with an amazing guy. He's done more things to make me happy for the past two weeks than you have in the past two years. I'm finally over you, please understand that."

Then, Dylan walked back to the locker room. On her way there, a stagehand met with her and told her to get ready for her match. When she walked into the locker room, Dylan grabbed herduffle bag and she grabbed her attire. It was a red nylon cut off shirt, a black and white Black Veil Brides T-shirt, black short shorts, nylon tights, and combat boots. Then, she put her hair up in a high pony tail, and put her pony tail through a CM Punk hat. Then, she came out of the bathroom and adjusted her hat. She walked out to the locker room TV area and hugged Phil around the neck. He smiled as he put his hand on her arm and started gently rubbing it. "Who are you facing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm facing Tamina Snuka"

"Oof! Thats rough" Cody said. Dylan looked at Cody and said "She's tough, but not that tough. I know I can beat her"

"That's my girl" Phil said proudly. Dylan blushed and he said "I'm gonna be watching closely, babe"

"Phil, you don't have to watch it"

"I want to, baby" Phil said as he kissed her cheek. Then, the stagehand came in and told Dylan that her match was next. Then, Dylan kissed Phil on the cheek and left the locker room. When she went to gorilla position, she told the music tech guys and told them "Love passion fury energy"

Then, Jeff came from his match and high fived Dylan before she came out. Then, Tamina came from behind and said "Good luck, Dylan"

Dylan looked behind her and said "Luck's for losers." Then, Tamina walked out to the ring. "The following divas' match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Tamina Snuka!"

Then,Dylan's entrance music played and she ran out through the curtains to the cheering fans. "And her opponent, from Newark City, New Jersey, Dylan!"

When she slide through the bottom rope, she faced off with Tamina. Then, the bell rang and Dylan boxer punched Tamina. Dylan ended up throwing a bunch of punches to Tamina's stomach and face. Then, Tamina kicked Dylan in the stomach. She went down to the ground and then her hair was pulled. Dylan swiped Tamina's hands away from her hair and she kicked her opponent in the stomach. Then, Tamina picked Dylan up and she tossed her to the other side of the ring. Tamina got on top of Dylan and put her in a Boston Crab submission. Dylan was strong enough to flipped Tamina over. Then, when she saw Tamina was on her back down on the mat, Dylan climbed to the Top turnbuckle and performed a moonsault onto Tamina. Then, she made a gesture of going to sleep, like her boyfriend always does. Then, as soon as Tamina got up and turned to face Dylan, Dylan kicked Tamina in the stomach, put her head under her arm, swung her leg behind her and she DDTd Tamina on her head. Then she covered Tamina for the 1,2,3.

"Here's your winner, Dylan!"

The referee raised her arm in victory. But, her celebration was short lived. She heard Jericho's entrance music and she saw him walk to the stage. Chris kept clapping and saying "Good job baby girl! Amazing performance, love! I love you, babe!"

Dylan looked at Chris and she put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

**Well, now you know who Dylan's abusive ex boyfriend is. Please leave reviews and another update will be up soon! :)**


	5. I'll Wait

March 10 ( 3:45 pm)

Hey Dylan

( 3:45)

_hey babe_

( 3:46)

How are u holding up since last nite?

( 3:46)

_i don't even know. He called me babe and love and all that shit... It ccreeped me the fuck out baby_

( 3:47)

Aren't u glad I'm here for u?

( 3:47)

_Youre always there ffor me bbyboy. No matter what. That's why I love u_

( 3:48)

Awww and I luv u babygirl

( 3:49)

_Promise me?_

( 3:50)

I will luv u until my last breathe, Dylan Hailey Mendes

( 3:50()

_and I will love you uuntil the world ends, Phillip Jack Brooks. I know its so soon to say I love you, but I do truthfully and honestly love you more than I could ever love anyone_

( 3:51)

I know. The feeling that I get with you is amazing. Its like I finally found what I've been missing in my life.. Even if I'm a chronic asshole

(3:52)

_well I'll always be there even if you don't want me around_

(3:53)

Well, I'm always gonna need my girlfriend around no matter what. Meet me in the lobby. I'm almost done with the meeting

(3:54)

_ok babe. Love you_

(3:55)

Luv u too

Then, Phil put his phone away and in a matter of moments, the meeting was over. Phil darted out of the room, and he sped down the staircase and into the lobby, where he saw a vision of beauty in the middle of the room. Dylan was wearing his hoodie, her hair down and part of her hair over her eye, dark blue, ripped skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. She was wearing black eyeliner and she smiled at him as she sucked on her lip ring. "I'm here" she said.

Phil smiled at her and he walked over to her and they held hands and walked to the bus. "Hey Jamie" said Phil to his bus driver.

"Hey Phil" said Jamie. Then, Phil led Dylan to the back of the bus and he flung himself and Dylan onto the bed. She smiled and their foreheads met. Then, Phil wrapped his arms around her and he said "I can stay like this all day"

Dylancouldn't stop smiling and her heart started racing as he leaned in for a kiss. Should I? She thought. Then, Dylan leaned in and their lips met. They both felt sparks in the kiss, and then they continued to passionately kiss. Before it got too far, Dylan pulled away, her face red. Phil smiled and he said "Too soon love?"

Dylan nodded her head and they both scooted up to the top of the bed, cuddled up to each other and then, Phil turned on the TV. After driving to the next show, Dylan and Phil got off the bed, only to see Jericho waiting at the front of the arena. "The hell?" Dylan asked.

Phil squinted his eyes and he saw Chris as well. He looked at Dylan and said "Babe come on, I wanna kick his teeth down his throat"

"No not yet. I'll let you know whenit's time to'

Phil groaned and he said "Fine.I'll wait"

Then,Phil and Dylan walked into the arena together, hand in hand. Chris saw this and he darted back to his locker room. The jealousy and rage filled his body and he just had to get out of there before he did something he was going to regret. When Dylan and Phil walked into the locker room, it was Cody, AJ, Jeff, and Randy all in the same room. "Lovebirds!" Exclaimed Cody. Phil took Dylan's dufflebag and his and threw them into the corner. "We just saw Jericho trying to stalk me and Dylan" Phil said.

"What makes you think he wasnt waiting for someone else?" Jeff asked.

"Because, knucklehead, when me and Phil walked to the arena holding hands, Chris ran off somewhere. I guess he saw us together" Dylan said.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and he turned to the TV. AJ pulled her sister to the side and she whispered "I really need to talk to you"

Dylan whispered "What about?"

AJ then pulled out something her twin never thought she would see: a pregnancy test. Dylan's eyes widened and she whispered "What?!"

"Read it" AJ whispered. Then, Dylan took the test out of her sister's hand and she read it. It was positive. AJ was pregnant. She was shocked. "Who's the father?!" Dylan whispered. Then, AJ looked at Cody. Dylan looked at Cody as well, and then a lightbulb went off in her head. "Are you gonna tell him?" Dylan said.

"Not yet, but I'm dropping the Divas' title to you at WrestleMania in a few weeks"

"Really?" Dylan asked and AJ nodded her head. "I just went to the Board of Directors and told them what's going on" AJ told her. Then, she explained to her twin what will happen at WrestleMania 29. After the explanation, Dylan understood what was going to happen. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 12 weeks" AJ said. Then, Dylan said "I won't kick you stomach"

AJ smiled and she said "Thanks sis"

"No problem" Dylan said and the twins walked back to their friends. Turns out the friends didn't need to do anything that night, the hype was set for Dylan vs AJ Lee at WrestleMania in a few weeks. "They set it up?" Phil said. Dylan nodded her head and she said "It'll be taken care of"

"And besides,who better to hold my title than my twin" AJ said and Phil nodded his head in agreement. Then, Dylan said "I'm going to catering, be right back"

Then, she kissed Phil on the lips and left for xateringt. On her way there, she was walking when all of a sudden she felt a heavy weight collide into her and slam her onto the wall. Then, she felt an arm press onto her neck, when she opened her eyes, she saw Chris clutching onto her and he had evil in his eyes. "Chris... I-I-I-I can't breathe!" She choked out. Chris said "Yeah? Now you know how I felt when you told me you moved on"

Then, Chris continued to choke Dylan as he used his free arm to punch her in her stomach. "Listen to me, Mendes; NO ONE moves on from me. I'll wait. And when the time's right; I'm coming for you"

Then, Chris finally released Dylan and she dropped onto the floor, coughing and holding her stomach. "This is gonna be a long run" Dylan said in between coughs.

**I don't know about you, but I guess old habits never die down. Leave RRevised and your comments. Update will be up again soon**


	6. Heart of A True Warrior

The next week, one week removed after her encounter with Chris, Dylan found out she was called for granting a wish in the Make A Wish foundation. It was her 10th going on 11th wish she has ever granted. She got ready for it by wearing a CM Punk hoodie, a Asking Alexandria tight T-shirt, jeans with a boot cut on the bottom, and her black and pink DCs. She put on her eyeliner and her clear lip gloss, when she heard "Those jeans hug your hips and ass very nicely"

She smiled and she turned to Phil, who was smiling from ear to ear. She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, and he said "Where are you going all like that?"

She looked at him,with her arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands still wrapped around her waist, and she said "I'm granting another wish today at 2"

"Can I come? I'm granting a wish myself but he doesn't come until 2:30"

"If you want to," Dylan said. Then, she released and checked the time. It read 12:30, and she looked at Phil and said "Its 12:30 now, and I wamma get there before 2"

"Wanna go now?"

Dylan nodded her head and then the young couple walked out of the room, and headed to the parking lot. They got into the car and drove to the organization. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked inside. When they got to their table, Dylan pulled out of her pockets a few pieces of papers and she opened it. Her wish's name was Sarah and she was only 11 and was battling cancer. Dylan found out that Sarah loved drawings of her favorite wrestlers; Dylan herself, AJ Lee, and Jeff Hardy. Since Dylan loved drawing anyway, even her sister, her friends, and her boyfriend, she wanted to surprise Sarah with the drawings. So she put the drawings in with Sarah's little goodybag of wrestling merchandise. Dylan's leg and body started shaking and Phil put his hand on her leg. "Its gets harder seeing these kids going through this" Dylan said.

"I know, but these kids look up to us and see us as people who are strong, we have to be strong for them" Phil said to his love. Dylan smiled at him and she nodded her head. When 2 came around, Sarah, along with her parents and her big brother, came in. When Sarah saw Dylan, she smiled and she ran over to her favorite wrestler and she hugged her. Dylan hugged her tightly, and she said "You have a strong hug".

Sarah released her and she had the biggest smile on her face. Dylan couldn't help it but smile as well. "I heard you like drawings of your favorite wrestlers"

Sarah nodded her head. Then, Dylan gave Sarah the goody bag and she said "There's another bag in there. I think you will like my little presents for you"

Sarah pulled out the little bag, and took out the two pieces of paper. She opened one paper, and she saw a drawing of Jeff Hardy. He was standing, and making his pose, and behind him was his logo. Sareah beamed and said "You drew this?!" When she looked at Dylan.

Dylannodded her head and was still smiling. Then, Sarah opened up the next piece and saw Dylan with her sister AJ. Dylan was in her wrestling attire and had one of her hands on her hip and the other one on one of the straps of the Divas title, while AJ was in her attire and had one of her hands on her sister's arm and the other hand on the other strap of the Divas title, and behind them it read "Sisters by day fighters by night"

Sarah looked at Dylan and she asked "Are you really related to AJ Lee?"

"Yeah. We're actually twins"

Sarah looked at the drawing, then back at Dylan and said "You're the prettier twin"

Dylan laughed and she said "Well thank you."

Sarah said "I made you something too"

"You did?" Dylan asked and Sarah pulled out a piece of paper and a note and gave it to her. Sarah whispered to her "Don't open it until you go to the show"

Dylan smiled and she whispered "I won't"

"There's always a brighter day for us" Sarah said. Dylan felt in her heart that what the little 11year old said was suppose to mean something to her. Then, she looked at Sarah's mother and saw that she was holding Dylan's book. It was published not too long ago, she wrote about her self harm, her abusive relationship with Chris (but she didn't mention his name). She wrote about her and AJ's hardships while being homeless and barely getting by in highschool. She mentioned the good, the bad, the fun, and the terribles of her life. Dylan's eyes grew and she knew either the mom read it, Sarah read it, or they both read it together, "Did you and your mom read my book together?"

Sarah nodded her head 'yes'. Dylan sighed and then she said to change the subject "You know, you have a heart of a true warrior, right?"

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means you never give up and you'll fight no matter what" Dylan said with a smile and so did Sarah. Sarah's smile made Dylan forget everything that was bugging her.

A few hours later, Dylan was at Raw, sitting on the crates. She felt her pockets and realized that she still had the piece of paper and the note Sarah gave her. She opened the paper and saw a drawing of a angel. It was so detailed though. She looked at the angels' arms and she saw marks on her wrists. They kinda resembled Dylan's own cut marks. Then, the angles' hair resembled Dylan's own hair. There was writing at the bottom of the paper saying "read my note"

Dylan opened the note and it said;

Dear Dylan,

My mom told me that people who have marks on their body are angels. She also said that angels think life on earth isn't worth living anymore so they'll try to end it all by hurting themselves. I want you to know that when I read your book I was really surprised and sad that you to go through all that in your life. But my mom told me that you re the strongest woman she has ever seen and I agree with her. I want you to know that I know you you're hurting inside, and you're struggling to stop. But know that it'll be ok. I've been battling my cancer for a few years now, and I know it's not gonna get easier, but I'm glad that I'm still here. And I'm glad you're the one that showed me how to be strong even when it's all the odds against you. I wanna tell you you're strong, beautiful, and talented. Dont give up Dylan, I'm pretty sure you have people there for you no matter what. Just know that you're loved no matter what the odds are.

P. 're my hero and my angel

Love, Sarah

Dylan felt tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe a fan wrote that for her. Then, Phil and Jeff came up to her. "Babe?" Phil asked.

Dylan looked at him and she wiped the tears away and she said "Hey"

"You ok?"Jeff looked at him and she said "I cant believe that a fan wrote me an amazing letter"

"Your Make a Wish kid?" Jeffasked. Dylan nodded her head and she got down from the crat and said "I'm ready to stop cutting cold turkey"

Phil smiled and he hugged Dylan tightly. "I'm so proud of you, my love"

Dylan hugged him back. She was ready to stop cutting herself forever. But, only problem is and she didn't thinking about it, was how long can she go without cutting, before something, or someone came and ruined it all?

**Yay! Dylan's ready to stop cutting! And I think this is one of the lighter more happier chapters I have written. Leave your reviews and comments, and another update will be up soon. :)**


	7. Sisters are there, and so is True Locve

A few weeks later, it was WrestleMania and Dylan was pacing back and forth in her hotelroom. She hasn't told anyonwpe about the threat Chris made to her 2 and a half weeks ago. The thought was going through her head like a tornando. Unfortunately, she had to focus on her big title match tonight against her twin. While her mind was racing, she heard someone knocking on the door. "It's open!" Dylan said.

Then, AJ came in. "Hey twin" she said.

Dylan looked at her and she said "Hey"

"You ok? Phil said you were cooped up in your room"

Dylan ran her fingers through her hair and she said "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone. Not until I get to talk to Phil about this"

AJimmediately became concerned for her sister. So they both sat down on the bed and Dylan said "Chris attacked me while I was walking to catering"

AJ rose her eyebrows and she said in a stern voice "What did he say?'

"He said I'll wait for you while he was choking me with his arm"

"The bastard!" AJ said as she jumped up and almost ran to the door. Dylan grabbed her arm and said "You're pregnant, I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby"

AJ groaned and she said "You're so fucking lucky"

Then, Dylan just hugged her twin and she said "Calm down. I can't have you losing my niece or nephew"

AJ sighed and she hugged her sister. Then, Dylan kept her arms around her twin and she said "It'll be ok"

"Nothing hashappened since right?"

"No, and I doubt anything would happen"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again"

"I won't. I'm tough enough to be strong against him"

AJ sighed and she said "Alright.I'm gonna get ready for tonight." AJ said and she walked to the door. "Don't kick my stomach"

Dylan chuckled and she said "I won't"

Then, AJ left the room. Dylan felt her phone vibrate and she read the message

(2:10)

_Hey Babe_

(2:11)

Hey

(2:11)

_u ok now?_

(2:12)

Ya. You can come up if you want

(2:13)

_im running there now_

Dylan smiled. Then, a few sseconds later, she heard someone knock on the door. She walked to the door and answered it. "Hey ba-" she started, but then she was interrupted by Phil picking her up and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he said "Please never make me worry like that again"

"I'm sorry love" she said. Then, Phil set her down and she grabbed his hand and they walked into the room. She closed the door and they sat down on the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"Just what? Dylan you can tell me"

Dylan sighed and she said "Chris attacked me while I was on my way to catering saying 'I'll wait for You'. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just needed to think about how I should tell you"

Phil sighed. Then he pulled Dylan into his arms and he said "Has he tried anything since?"

Dylan rested her head on his chest and she said "No"

"Don't you worry about a thing baby." Phil said as he started stroking her head. "I'm always here for you. And I will protect you"

Dylan smiled. She knew it that Phil would protect her from Chris. Then, Phil kissed her head and he said "I'll meet you down in the lobby, babe"

Then, he left. Dylan felt her cheeks and they were burning red. She never felt thishappy in her life. So, she started packing up her bag of all the things she needed for her match. She grabbed a black nylon cut off shirt, a black, red and white Green Day 'American Idiot' tight T-shirt, black sweatpants that were open at the bottom. She had 'CM Punk + Dylan 3' sewn into the black sweats and she knew those would come in handy for tonight. She grabbed her black sneakers, her black, red, and white rubber bands, her two studded bracelets, her chain belt, and the CM Punk hat. She held up her black nylon shirt and she didn't like the length of the sleeves,so she grabbed the scissors and cut off one of the sleeves to her elbow length. The, she put all of her things in her white dufflebag. Then, she grabbed her ipod and her purple headphones, grabbed her dufflebad, and her phone, and she left. When she opened the door, she saw a letter. She put her bag down and put her phone in one pocket and Herr iPod in the other and she picked up the letter, and she started reading;

Dylan,

So you really think you could get away from me that easily? Oh you are sadly mistaken, my darling. The threat last week was nothing compared to what I am capable of. I love you so much, I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you again. Even if it means hurting the ones you love.

You know who

Reading that letter sent shivers down Dylan's spine. She grabbed her bag and she put the letter in her bag. Then she remembered what Sarah said. 'It gets better'.

Dylan kept thinking that, and she eventually smiled when she reached the lobby. She saw Phil and they walked to the bus together.

When they got to the show, Dylan and Phil were hand in hand. Their dufflebags were brought to their locker room. When they got their, Jeff wasnt there. "Wheres Hardy?" Phil asked,

"He went to go meet up with Beth and their daughter" Cody said. Dylan smiled. Jeff was an amazing husband and father to his family. She could've had that with Chris had he not punched her in her stomach, making her miscarried. She sighed, and then she shook the memory of that out of her head. "Dylan get ready. You're match is coming up" said the stagehand.

Dylan grabbed her bag and she changed into her WrestleManiaattire. She walked back out and Phil saw her and he walked up to her and he pressed his hand against her back, pulled her close to him and he passionately kissed her. They shared that passionate kiss for about a good 3 minutes. Then, Dylan pulled away and she blushed and smiled. "What a great way before my match" she said. Phil chuckled and he said "Just remember, Sarah's gonna be there"

"You got her here?"

"No, but her mom messaged me saying they were gonna watch the pay per view at home."

Dylan felt her wrist, where she got Sarah's name tattooed on the day after she granted Sarah's wish. She and the family kept in contact , the stagehand came and said "Dylan come on. It's time"

Dylan and Punk kissed and she threw on herbracelets, and her hat and she walked to gorllia. She looked at the tech guys and she said "love passion fury energy".

One of the stage guys said to her "Tonight's your night"

Dylan smiled and then, she heard the upbeat guitar of her entrance. She ran out and the arena was screaming for her. Then, she walked to the ring as the announcer said "The following contest is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Newark City, New Jersey, Dylan!"

Then, she slid into the ring, and she waited in the corner for her sister. Then, "Let's Light it Up!"

Dylan saw her sister skip down the ring with the title that would soon be hers. "And her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

She gave the title to the ref when she entered the ring. Then, the bell ring. Dylan and AJ locked up in the middle of the ring and then Dylan smashed her elbow into her sister's face. "I wanna finish this match as soon as possible" AJ told Dylan.

"Just let me hit my DDT and it'll be over with" Dylan said. Then, Dylan flipped AJ over her shoulder and she put AJ in a headlock. AJ hit Dylan in the head with her elbow. Dylan backed up and she was kicked in the stomach. AJ ran to the ropes, bounced off and then she met Dylan's fist in her face. Then, Dylan put her sister under her arm and she planted her with a DDT. Then, she covered her sister for the 1..2..3!

The crowd went crazy as Dylan started crying. She ran to the second turnbuckle and she raised her arms in the air and she couldn't stop crying. "Here is your winner, and NEW Divas champion, Dylan!"

The ref walked behind her and she was handed her newly won Divas' title. She held the title to her forehead and she kissed it. She raised it in the air and she couldn't stop crying. The arena was on their feet for Dylan. She had finally made it. Her dream was now complete.

**Aww! Dylan finally realized her dream. She deserves it so much. Leave reviews and next update will be up tomorrow :') iI'm so happy for her**


	8. Here Comes the Hassle

The next day, Dylan woke up in her bed and she felt the smile still on her face. She knew that all of that hard work would pay off eventually. But, for her, she knew deep inside that the hard work she went through, only to have her PREGNANT twin sister drop the title to her? It just didn't feel right. But, for now she was enjoying the moment. Dylan looked to the other side of her and she smiled at her love, who was wrapped in his batman blanket like a little kid. Then, while she was enjoying staring at her boyfriend sleep, there came a knock at the door. Dylan looked at the door, she got up, and answered it. There was a box at the door and a note. She looked around and then she picked it up. The first thing she opened was the note.

Dylan,

So, last night you finally realized your dream. You're FINALLY Divas' Champion. But, you're dream is gonna turn into a nightmare really quick. Open up the box

Dylan was nervous, and she opened the box. There was a knife in there. She screamed and she dropped the box. The knife dropped out of the box, and Dylan backed away before the blade reached her skin. She dropped to her knees and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Phil jumped as he heard his girlfriend scream, and so did Cena, Jeff, Cody, AJ, and Layla. Phil ran to Dylan and hugged her as soon as he saw the knife. All the other five people ran into the room. "What the hell happened?" Cena asked.

"See for yourself" Phil said and he pointed to the knife. They all looked at the knife and they were in shock. "Its Chris, I already know it is" Cody said.

"Does he know Dylan hasn't cut herself in 4 weeks?" Cena asked Phil.

"He probably is stalking her right at this moment" AJ said about her twin's ex boyfriend. Jeff ran through his first gets through his hair and he said "Does he?"

"You think I fucking know what Jericho knows?He's sick for doing this to her" Phil said in frustration. Then, Layla took Dylan in her arms and she slowly started rocking with her. "It's gonna be OK" Layla whispered to Dylan. Dylan's body was filled with fear she could barely breathe. Layla just kept cradling the young Jersey native. "I think we should give her some space" Cody said and then they all left. Phil closed the door and he brought Dylan to the bed. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Just sit still" Phil said as he grabbed a towel and he went into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and she turned to the knife. She knew Chris wanted her to feel the pain of the blade against her skin as she slowly cut herself. And so did she. The urge to cut was uncontrollable, and the knife was right there.

So, Dylan ran to the knife, grabbed it, looked behind her to make sure Phil wasn't coming back. Then, she held the blade to her wrist. Then, she suddenly realized what she was doing. She was about to break a promise she made to Phil, her friends, and Sarah to never cut. "This is crazy" she said to herself. Then, she put the knife down and she went to the bed and laid down. She felt a sudden overwhelming feeling. She felt glad that she was strong enough to not act upon her urge, but she was also mad at herself for not feeling the blood on her skin. '4 weeks Dylan', she thought. 'If you can go 4 weeks without cutting, then you can go alittle longer to finally end these crazy urges'

Then, she heard Phil come out. He had on his black basketballshorts on and was wearing no T-shirt. He slicked the water through his hair to pull it back, and he was holding his towel. "Hey love" he said.

Dylan turned to him. She really enjoyed seeing Phil without a shirt on. He was lean and had tattoos all over. She smiled and she said "Hey"

"How're you holding up" he asked her as he went to his bed and laid down with her.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

Dylan looked t him and he saw that she was lying. "Dylan..." He said.

She sighed and she said "OK. Maybe I had an urge that I felt was uncontrollable"

Phil gave her a weird look. "You didn't act on that urge did you?"

Dylan shook her head 'no'. Phil kissed her head and then he said "You know I will never stop loving you, right?"

Dylan smiled and she nodded her head 'yes'. Then, the young couple started watching TV.

A couple of hours later, Dylan was back on her crates again. AJ was back home resting because of her coming baby, and Dylan missed her twin dearly. But, now that she's the Champion of the Dovas' division, she couldn't worry about too much. "Lass!"

Dylan looked up and she saw Sheamus walking over to her. "Hey Sheamo"

"I heard about what that bastard Jericho had done. Are you alright?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone knows I haven't cut in 4 weeks so it really-"

"Dylan!"

Then, she and Sheamus turned and saw Stephanie McMahowalking over to them, holding clothing in her hands. From what it looked like, it was a two piece Blue and black top (blue around the breast part black for push up support[like the attire Kelly Kelly had in 2010 if you remember]) and black and blue short shorts. "Looks like you're getting an upgrade, Stephen" Dylan joked.

Sheamus smirked and them Stephanie said "Hi Dylan"

"What's going on, Steph?"

"We want you to try this on" Stephanie said as she handed Dylan the outfit. "Kinda skimpy for my liking don't you think?" Dylan asked.

"Just try it and if youdon't like any part of the outfit, you can just throw in part of your usual attire"

Then, Stephanie walked away.

The only part Dylan didn't like about the outfit was the shorts. Only because since her but is big, half her ass is showing. So, she threw the shorts out, and she threw on army green Lita pants (like the pants in WWE 11-14). The top she didn't mind. It pushed up her 36 C boobs up. That was another different between the twins; Dylan has bigger boobs than her sister. She threw on her black nylon cut up shirt. She rolled the bottom of the cut shirt so it went over her boobs, like the style Ashley would wear it. She looked in the mirror and she saw how she looked. She was quite impressed to say the least. Then, she heard a whistle. "I can't believe I'm with the hottest WWE Diva on the roster today"

Dylan turned to look at Phil, who couldn't help himself but to stare. She admit she was in phenomenal shape; a lean, curvy body, a 6 pack set of abs, and a flat stomach? What more could you ask for? She smiled as Phil said "New top?"

Dylan looked at the black and blue top and she nodded her head. "Stephanie wanted me to try it"

Phil smirked and he said "well,I love it. And you"

Dylan blushed as he said this while wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she said "I love you too"

"You know, I was thinking, I did ask Vince for some vacation time"

"And?"

"I got it. After Mania, figured I really needed this"

"Why?"

"WWE is WWE. And the sooner I get away, the happier I might become. Unless you don't come with me, then I will be really sad"

Dylan smiled and she said "Well, you know I would, but I have a huge responsibility as Divas' Champion"

"I know I know"Phil said and he kissed her. After a few minutes of kissing, Phil said "Whenever you're not too preoccupied, come to Chicago, please?"

"I will"

**Sorry for it being late. Please leave your reviews and another update will be up ASAP**


	9. Lovely Bones

Dylan couldn't stop looking out the window of the plane. She was flying into Chicago since her rival, Naomi, was out due to an eye injury. So, she was given some time off and she knew how to make the best of it. She texted Phil telling him that she was on her way to the airport. It had been a week since Phil left for some time off, and Dylan was missing him like crazy. After a few hours of flying, the plane finally landed in the airport. She got off the plane and walked to luggage pickup. She waited for her luggage to come when she received a text message;

(12:50)

_r u here yet, babe?_

(12:51)

I'm just at the luggage pickup. I'll be at pickup ASAP

(12:52)

_k, hurry up I miss u like crazy_

(12:52)

I'm going as fast as I can

Then, Dylan picked up her luggage and she made her way to Pickup. When she walked out there, she smiled. Phil was wearing a red sweatshirt, a black jacket, grey basketball short, and green and black sneakers, and he was waiting for Dylan in front of his black truck. Then, Phil saw Dylan and he grinned like a little kid. Then, they ran up to each other and they hugged each other. Phil lifted Dylan off of the air, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dylan looked down at him and she said "I missed you, babe"

"I missed you too" He said, still grinning like a little kid. Then, Phil put Dylan down and he grabbed her luggage and he put it in the trunk. Then, he opened the car door for Dylan and she got in. He closed the door and then he got in the car and they drove to Phil's apartment. "Ready to explore Chicago with me?" Phil asked her.

"You better believe it" Dylan said. "You've said a lot of positive things about this place, I wanna experience this place first hand, and with you" As Dylan said this as she held Phil's free hand and rested on his arm. Phil smiled and he said "Let's get to my place before we go exploring"

"Mmkay" Dylan , they drove all the way to Phil's apartment. After a 15 minute drive, they finally made it to Phil's apartment. They got out of the car, Phil grabbed Dylan's bags, and they went up to the apartment. "Open it, babe!" Dylan said anxiously.

Phil chuckled and he said "Alright, alright."

Then, he finally opened the door. They walked into the apartment and Dylan was in shock. Phil threw Dylan's bags into his room, and he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled as Phil kept kissing her neck. "Phil, I just got in"

"I know," Phil said as he kept kissing her neck. "I just missed you so fricken much"

Then, Dylan turned around and they started kissing each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Dylan pulled away and Phil whined "Can we please go for it?"

"No," Dylan said. "I wanna wait just alittlebit. Besides, its only been a month"

"I know," Phil continued to whine as he kept his hands on Dylan's waist. "I really just want you"

"Well, we can wait" Dylan said. Then, she lead Phil over to the couch and they both sat down on the couch. Phil wrapped his arms around Dylan and they watched TV. After a few hours, Phil put Dylan in his bed and tucked her in because she was asleep. Then, he called his friend, John Cena. "Hello?" Answered John.

"Hey Johnboy"

"Hey Phil. Whats Up?"

"Uh, do you know of any romantic dinners I can make?"

"Huh? You're losing me"

"Dylan's here for some time off. And I wanna make her first night here special. You have any ideas for me?"

"Have you done it, yet?"

"No, she said we were gonna wait. God John I wanted her on me so bad"

"She teased you, didn't she?"

"Not necessarily, but in a way yes she did tease me"

"Oof! That sucks, man. Well, if you two won't have sex yet, have you tried making her a romantic dinner?"

That's what I was thinking? But what should I make her?"

"Try something classic, like spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ok... Uh... Help me make it" Phil pleaded. John chuckled and he helped Phil with learning how to make spaghetti and meatballs. After a few hours, Dylan woke up and she smelled something cooking. Since she mysteriously found herself without a T-shirt on, she grabbed Phil's 'Best Since Day One' sweatshirt and she threw it on. She didn't bother zipping it up because she now liked showing off her 6 pack and her 36 C sized boobs in her lacy black bra. She was wearing black yoga pants with a blue roll over on the rim. She rolled the sleeves up and she walked into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she was in shock. The kitchen was covered in rose petals, and she saw two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. There were also candles that were lit and a single red rose in the middle of the table. Phil was standing at the chair and he was smiling. "Babe, what's this?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I wanted to make your first night here special." Phil said and he took Dylan's hand and lead her to the table. He sat her down and then he sat down. "This is amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook" Dylan smirked and she started to eat the spaghetti.

"Well,I learned over the phone from Cena"

"Cena helped you?" Dylan asked in shock. "You must've wanted this to be special"

"Well," Phil blushed as he said "you ARE really special to me"

Dylan blushed as the young couple started to eat the spaghetti.

**Leave your reviews and sorry if the chapter is so short. **


	10. Payback, Bitches

_A few months later..._

WWE was debuting a new payperview called 'Payback'. AJ was about 3 months pregnant and her sister kept bugging her about telling Cody about their baby. Dylan and Phil were coming up to their 4 month anniversary, and they haven't heard a peep out of Chris Jericho. With Dylan being on the road, the young couple made the best of the time they had together. The pay per view was coming up in a month and Paul Heyman was advocating a match between Chris and Phil."He's doing what?"

Phil asked one day during a Skype phone call between him and Dylan.

"He's asking for a match at payback between you and Chris"

"Does he not know I already wanna wring Jericho's neck?"

"I guess not"

Phil sighed and then Dylan said "So what're you gonna do, mí corázon?"

Dylan felt comfortable talking in Spanish to Phil now. Mí corázon means 'my heart' in Spanish. "I might as well come back. I think I had enough rest for now"

"Really?" Dylan was elated at the sound of her boyfriend returning. "Yeah, I love you and I wanna be there for you. So, why not?"

A month later, Payback arrived. Dylan was waiting for Phil at the parking lot. Randy walked up to her and he said "Are you waiting for him?"

"Yes. I miss him so much" Dylan said and then, she saw a black car pull up to the arena. When she saw who got out of the car, she squealed. Phil saw her and he ran up t her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" Dylan said.

"Well, I'm back, baby!" Phil said and he spun her around. Then, the three friends walked into the locker room. Dylan checked the time and it was time for her to get ready for her title match. She has held onto her Divas title for almost 3 months, and she has proved all of her doubters wrong. So, she walked into the bathroom and she put on a pink nylon cut off shirt, a black and pink AJ Lee 'Love Bites' t shirt that her sister cut up and customized for her champion twin sister, and she grabbed black booty shorts, black nylon tights, and her combat boots. Once she was done getting ready, she observed her incoming 8 pack and was impressed by the results. She walked out of the bathroom and she grabbed her Divas' title and hoisted it on her shoulder. "I'm loving how that title shines on you" Phil said and he put his arm around Dylan's waist. She chuckled and then, Cody felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey April"

"Uh I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Then, Cody didn't hear anything for a few minites. "April?"

"Cody, I'm pregnant with your baby"

Cody's jaw dropped and Dylan knew what had just happened. "You didn't tell me for three months?!"

"I'm sorry I never told you, I just knew that you wouldn't wanna be with me if I told you"

"Are you kidding me?Of course I wanna be with you, April"

"You do?!"April squeaked.

"Yes, more than anything"

"So does that mean we're..."

"Officially a couple? Yes we are"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!"

"Me too. April I'll call you when i'm out of my match"

"Ok babe"

Then, Cody hung up. "Treat her right, Runnels"

"I will, Mendes"

"And you," Dylan said turning to Phil. "Better get ready for your match"

"On it"

Then, Phil kissed Dylan and he went into the bathroom. When he got out, he was wearing his G. inspired wrestling trunks and his wrestling boots and his "Best Since Day One' sweatshirt. He kissed Dylan and he smiled "Mmm I could kiss you all day"

Dylan smiled and then the stagehand came in and said "Cody time for your match"

Then, Cody left the locker room to battle the NewAge Outlaws alongside his half brother Dustin. They won, and Dylan walked to her match against Kailtyn. Kaitlyn wasn't like any opponent Dylan ever faced in awhile. In her mind, Dylan compared Kaitlyn to Beth Phoenix. So, she used her speed to her advantage and she picked up the win. Dylan took off her sister's shirt and she threw on Punk's T-shirt and she managed to take of the nylon shirt. She made her way to the viewing area and she sat down. The first person to come out was Chris. Just seeing him made Dylan cringe. Then, Dylan saw Chris blowing a kiss into the camera and him saying "This is for you, Dylan"

Then, he got into the ring. Dylan put her right leg over her left leg and her left leg started shaking. Then, she combed through her hair and she smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's entrance music. Then, she saw Punk and Heyman walk down to the ring. She observed the match carefully as she saw how rested her boyfriend was. He pulled off the win with a GTS and she smiled. Then, she made her way to gorilla and waited for Phil. Then, when he came back from his match, Phil hugged Dylan and he spun her around. "You did amazing" she said.

"So did you" Phil said and he kissed Dylan while he had her in the air.

**Hoped you enjoy this update. Another update will be up soon :)**


	11. Its Hard to Let Go

The next night, Dylan and Phil were hanging in the tour bus. Dylan smiled because she was happy that Phil was successful in his first match back. That day, Phil and Dylan just spent the entire day playing video games and watching TV. Then, Kofi Kingston came onto the bus. "Hey Punk" Kofi said.

"Hey Kingston" Phil said.

"Congratulations to you both on successful victories last night" Kofi told them both as he sat down at the table. "Thanks dude" Phil said.

"No problem. Never leave like that again" Kofi said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, but it was really lonely here" Kofi joked. Phil chuckled and Dylan just smiled. Then, they finally reached the hotel. The three adults got up and walked into the hotel. Phil kissed Dylan on the head and he said "I'm going to the gym they have here, I'll meet you up in my room"

"Ok babe"Dylan said. Then, Dylan walked up to Phil's room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Chris was sitting down on the bed. "What're you doing here?" Dylan asked "Don't panic," Chris said. "I'm not here to hurt you or to threaten you or your friends."

Dylan was confused. "Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you" Chris said as he got up and he closed the door. Dylan put her bags down and she said "OK?"

Chris put his hands in his pockets and he said "Look I know I wasn't the best boyfriend you had"

"Oh you think?" Dylan said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "OK that sarcastic response was well deserved" Chris said.

"So is that all you needed to tell me?" Dylan asked.

"No." Chris said and then he sighed as he said "I came to tell you that I love you still. And I wanna be with you like crazy"

Dylan's jaw dropped. Did he really just say that to her? "Are you fucking kidding me, Jericho?"

"No I'm not, Mendes" Chris said and Dylan turned around to have her back facing him and she combed through her hair. "Look, I've changed. Honestly. I've taken anger management classes to control my temper. I've done everything to make myself a better person, Dylan. All I need is for you to give me another chance. And I will write the biggest wrong I have ever made with you"

Dylan sighed. Then, she turned to him, placed her hands on her hips and she said "Chris, I have an amazing thing going with Phil and I don't wanna ruin it by leaving him for you"

"Just think about it. And I also came to tell you, Stephanie put us in a storyline together. You and me as an onscreen couple"

"What?!" Dylan exclaimed. Then, Chris left the room. Dylan sat down on the bed, thinking about everything Chris had just told her. He wants to be with her again AND he was her onscreen boyfriend? How was she gonna tell Phil? How was she gonna tell the others? This was not going to end well.

Later that night, Stephanie had called Dylan into her office. When Dylan came in, she saw that the cameras were rolling? "Hey Steph"

Stephanie looked up. "Hey Dylan. How's my reigning defending Divas' Champion doing since last night? I know Kaitlyn was a hard opponent for you to face"

"Uh you know it wasn't easy, I'm still banged up and uh-"

Then, Layla barged into the room and she exclaimed "Excuse me! Steph! Why haven't I gotten MY chance at the title shot?!"

"Because you don't deserve a title shot" Dylan said. Layla gave Dylan a dirty look and she said "You really think I don't deserve it? You're just a paper champion in my eyes"

"Excuse me? I'm the paper champion? You're the one that spilt her championship right down the middle with her tag team partner, and you're calling me a paper champion?"

"Ladies,ladies please" Stephanie said. "I'll tell you what. How about you two choose a male counterpart and you and that partner will face the other diva and her counterpart in a mix tag team match"

"Fine!" Then, Layla was thinking. She smirked and she said "Jeff Hardy"

Dylan clutched her fists together. The fact that Layla chose one of Dylan's best friends just made her angry. "Dylan? What about you?"

Dylan thought and then she said "Chris Jericho"

Layla's eyes widened and Stephanie said "Then its official. Its going to be them team of Layla and Jeff Hardy versus the team of Dylan and Chris Jericho"

Then, the cameras stopped rolling. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Dylan''

"You knew what he did to me"

"Dylan, Chris recommended it and I thought it was a good idea. I know you're with Phil, so I'll try to keep them separated"

Dylan smirked and she said "Ok"

Then, Dylan left the office. Then, when she walked into the locker room and Jeff said "Why am I tagging with Layla?!"

"She called you not me"

"And what's this about you tag teaming with Jericho tonight?"

"It's part of a story line that's starting tonight"

"Storyline?" Phil asked.

"He's gonna be my onscreen boyfriend"

"WHAT?!" Said all of the guys in the lockeroom. "Yeah," Dylan said.

"She better keep me away from him" Phil said.

"I told her too" Dylan said. Then, the friends plopped around the TV and watched the show. Then, it was time for the main event. When Jeff and Layla were in the ring, Chris walked up to her and he said "Good luck tonight"

Dylan slightly smiled and she said "Alright"

Then, Chris walked out to the ring, Then her entrance music played and she walked down to the ring. Throughout that entire match, Dylan and Chris flowed thoroughly, making quick tags and everyone saw that they had great chemistry in the ring. After the match, Dylan walked to meet up with Phil. Phil hugged her and she hugged Phil back. Then, Chris patted Dylan on the back and then he left to his locker room.

**Alot happened in this chapter. Leave your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	12. I'm Getting Tired of This

The next night, Dylan woke up and she started to stare at the ceiling. Last night, she had no clue what was gonna happen with the storyline between her and Chris Jericho. All she knew was to keep Chris and Phil away from each other. So, she just stared at the wall. Thoughts raced through the New Jersey native, and she just had a bad feeling about what will happen that day. Then, she sat up. She looked next to her and she saw Phil in his blanket. Dylan smiled and she kissed Phil on the head. She checked the wall clock and she saw that the time was 9:45 am. "I have enough time for running" she said to herself. Then, she got up and she changed into her running clothes. Then, she left the hotel room and she started to run throughout the halls and made her way outside. Running, to her, made her feel amazing and all the worries left her body. Then, she continue to run for a few more blocks. Her music was blaring and she didn't see who she was going to run into. She kept running until she bumped into one of her uncles;Bill Goldberg.

"Uncle Bill!" Dylan said. She hugged her uncle and he hugged her back. He kissed her head and he said "how's my little princess doing?"

"Which one? Me or AJ?"

"Who else do I call my little princess?"

Dylan thought and then she nodded her head and said "Good point"

Then, she pulled out her headphones and they started walking. Bill Goldberg was a WWE Superstar for a few years, then while Dylan and AJ were pre-teenagers, he took the twins in after their parents were killed in a car crash. While they were walking, Bill said to Dylan "So, your sister tells me you and that Phil boy have been dating for about a few months now" Bill said and Dylan chuckled.

"Yeah, for about 4 months"

"That Phil boy must be a good man to you, you've never trusted a !an for this long. Especially since what happened with you and Chris"

"Don't remind me" Dylan mumbled.

"Speaking of, I watched RAW last night." Bill Goldberg said sternly. Dylan's face turned pale and she said "I thought you stopped watching"

"I've been watching since you and your sister made it in the WWE," Uncle Bill started. "Why are they putting you in a storyline with that sonofabitch Irvine?"

"I guess he suggested it to Stephanie and she liked it"

Bill Goldberg groaned and he said "Dylan, I want you to be safe that's all"

"I know, Uncle Bill" Dylan said. "And if anything happens, I still have my plane ticket back to New Jersey"

Dylan knew that something like this was going to happen, so she bought herself a one way ticket back to New Jersey just to be safe. For awhile, the Uncle/ Niece duo walked their way back to the hotel. Then, her uncle kissed Dylan on the forehead and he said "Gimme a call whenever"

"I will" Dylan said. Then, she walked back into the hotel. She went to the restaurant that was in the hotel and she sat down. She then opened a letter that Bill gave her. She gasped and she felt tears coming down her face. It was from her former trainer and mentor, Kurt Angle.

_Dear Dylan,_

_While I'm in recovery, I've been hearing all about how you have been holding your Divas title for almost 4 months. I gotta say, I'm extremely proud of you. When I first saw you when you were 15, I knew you had potential. I just didn't think you would change the name of the game. You have changed everything and I couldn't be more proud of you. Plus, I have also heard that you are also 4 months clean from cutting. I'm so proud of you for doing that. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll make sure that I'll be at one of your events in the near future._

_Love, _

_Kurt Angle_

Dylan smiled. She was surprised that Kurt was writing to her after all this time. She didn't even know that he was watching her while he was in TNA. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh? What the?" Dylan said and then she saw Paul Levesque. He sat down across from her at the table and he said "Are you alright from last night?"

"I've been better. I just don't wannt to see Chris right now its not worth it me getting worked up again."

"Hey, these things happen. But, when it comes to you, all of the wrestlers in the back will have your back"

"So where's Jeff? And where's Cody?" Dylan said with frustration. Paul had no words for the New Jersey native, because Jeff had to leave the company for personal reasons and Cody was getting ready for his wedding to his fiancée, Brandi. Then, Paul said "They're both coming back soon. I promise you that".

Then, Dylan got a text alert on her phone. The message was from a blocked number and it said:

_So it looks like our fun is just getting started;) eenjoy your freedom while you can_

Dylan groaned and she said "I'm getting tired of this..."

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school. Another update will be up soon**


	13. Day One of Hell

The next week, Dylan was putting her hair up in a pony tail. Unfortunately for her, her depression was getting succeedingly worse by the hour. She couldn't breathe for one second without anyone coming down at her for a picture or for an autograph. And on top of that, she was alienating away from her friends and her boyfriend because she felt like she was being a burden, ESPECIALLY with the whole storyline thing going on with Chris. "Hey Phil" Randy said. Phil just gave him a slight smile and he returned to his IPhone. Randy took the IPhone away from Phil and he turned it off. "Hey!" Phil said in annoyance.

"Are things with you and Dylan alright?" Randy straight forward asked him. Phil sighed and he said "I want to ask her to move in with me"

"Really?" Randy said in excitement. "But there's the issue of her not even getting to see me anymore"

"Please try to make it work with her, she really needs you" Randy said.

"It's not that I don't want it to work with her, I really do," Phil said. "It's just-"

"Her depression? Her anxiety? Her anorexia?"

"All of the above" Phil said in defeat. Then, all of a sudden the two men heard a scream. "That sounded like-" Randy started but then Phil said "Dylan!"

Then, they ran out of the locker room and they followed the scream. It lead them to a secluded area, where Chris Jericho came out, zipping his pants back up, with an evil smile on his face. "Go check the girl" Phil said. Randy went to the corner only to find an image he most dreaded to see again; Dylan. She had tears rolling down her face, bruises all over her body (most notably her legs and inner thighs), she was bleeding on her face, and some of her hair was pulled out of her. She was wearing nothing but a black bra and her underwear was thrown to the side. "Dylan!" Randy said and he crouched down and held her. "Phil!"

Phil heard Randy and he walked over to him. Then, he saw Dylan in his arms. "Phil.." Dylan sobbed and she extended her arms out to her boyfriend. Phil took her in his arms and he said "What did he do?"

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he" Then, Dylan started to sob uncontrollably. She had never been this scared in her life. Phil's blood was boiling, and then he looked at Randy. "Im already on it" Randy said. Then, Randy ran after Chris while Phil cradled Dylan in his arms and rocked with her.

A few hours later, Dylan woke up in the hospital. She stretched, but it hurt her too much to do anything. She yawned and then she saw Phil right next to her. "Babe?"

'Hey baby" Phil said as he pushed her hair back out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, beaten, and bruised"

"What happened?"

"I-I-I-have no clue," Dylan said. "All I remember is getting shoved into the wall, getting beaten up, bruised, and then I felt my head being slammed onto the wall in pain"

Phil cracked his knuckles because he knew Chris had raped Dylan and he was not backing down this time. "Babe?" Dylan asked. Then, she placed her hand on Phil's hand. Phil looked at her and she said "It'll be OK".

Phil sighed and he said "I know this is wrong for me to ask you, especially now, but-"

"But what?"

"But I want you to move in with me"

Dylan smiled. She hasn't smiled this big in two weeks. "Yes" she said immediately and she hugged her boyfriend.

**So next chapter i'm gonna do one with Chris' point of view. For now enjoy my short chapter**


	14. Chris' POV

Well, he done it.

He finally sealed the deal with Dylan whether she liked it or not. She knew she liked it rough, Chris didn't understand why she was screaming and crying through the whole thing. He held his big grin on his face and he walked into the locker room. One of his good friends, Jay Reso also known as Christian, saw his friend walk into the locker room with a big smile on his face. "What's up with you?"

Chris chuckled and he said "Do you really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know"

Chris smiled an evil grin. Then he said "I made Dylan have sex with me"

Jay's jaw dropped. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

Chris smirked and he said "I made Dylan have sex with me"

"T-t-t-t-t-thats whatI thought you said" Jay said and then he proceeded to take a sip from his soda. Then he did a spit take on Chris. " Gah!" Chris said as he wiped the soda off of his face. "What the fuck, Jay?"

"You do realize that you now have several bounties on your head from Phil, Cody, Jeff, AND Randy?!" Jay exclaimed. Chris shrugged his shoulders as he said "so long as I got the job done, I'm good. Now Dylan's MY property NOT Brooks"

"She aint property you ass wipe!"

Chris' jaw dropped. He was shocked at how fast his best friend started lashing out at him. "Dylan is a beautiful, smart, and gifted young woman and you had no right treating her the way you did! I had to come in and see her beaten, scarred, and petrified! I couldn't do anything about it, until that night you made me-"

"You better shut the fuck up!" Chris snapped.

"What?! You made me hit Dylan with a baseball bat! Shes a strong fucking girl for withstanding all the verbal and physical abuse you had put her through! Sometimes I question whether you really did care about Dylan or whether you just used her for your own sick game" and with that, he left the locker room. Chris couldn't believe it! His best friend had said all of that to him. He sat down and he had to think, but he didn't have much to think about because he heard Dave come in and say "Hide! Orton's looking for you!"

Chris stood up and in a panic, he hid in Dave's luggage. He didn't hear much after Dave zipped the luggage up. All he heard was footsteps, and after a few seconds he heard dead silence. Then, he saw the bag zip open. _Shit! _he thought to himself as he saw Orton over him. Randall grabbed Chris' hair and he pulled him out of the bag and he started kicking the shit out of Chris. Then, Orton got on top of him and started pounding the crap out of Chris making him bleed and knocking out several teeth. After a few minutes, Orton finally got off of Chris and he left Chris a broken, bruised mess. Dave went down to Chris and he brought him to the trainers office.

A few minutes later, Chris was back in his hotel room. He felt accomplished for doing what he did, he justdidn't think of how many people would want his head on a silver platter. _Dylan is not THAT ppopular in the locker room, is__ she? _He thought. Then he felt the missing teeth in his mouth. Oh well,maybe now Dylan will ffinally carry his kid once again, this time long term.

**What a dick.. But enjoy**


	15. I'm Protector

The next week on RAW, Dylan's bruising had slightly cleared up. She was silent and she didn't want to discuss what was happening to anyone. Her frustration and her depression got the best of her. How could she feel so weak to a man that's made her feel like that for two years? She had an amazing guy right next to her, but it was hard for him to understand. She hated the feeling of vulnerability, and she just wanted it to stop and to just let it go away. One day in the locker room, Dylan was reading with her music blaring through her head phones. It was just her and Phil in the room, and this was his chance to talk to her one on one. So, Phil stood up and he walked over to Dylan. He sat down next to her and he took out an ear bud. Dylan looked at him and she paused her music "yeah babe?"

"Uhm," Phil said. Then he was trying to think of the right words to say to his girlfriend. Then, he said "How are you feeling?"

_Please don't say 'You're Fine' because I know you're not. _Phil thought to himself, but what he heard was shocking. "Honestly, I'm so sore because my head is hurting because that bastard slammed me into the wall so many times. My legs are killing I cant do any huricanranas. And I'm so mentally tired that it's like not even funny anymore. Chris had put me through so much for the past two years that me and him were dating, and now that I finally moved on from him he comes back and like does all these things to me, like I deserve it. I hate him so much for putting me through so much shit and I just cant do it anymore. I want to report his ass but unless someone can testify against him I have nothing.." Then, Dylan started to sob uncontrollably into Phil's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he just held onto her. He hated seeing her so emotionally upset. Then, he started rocking her slowly as he sang a song he knew she loved hearing:

_Well I just heard_

_The news today _

_Seems my life_

_Is gonna change_

_I close my eyes_

_Begin to Pray_

_Then tears of joy_

_Stream down my face_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Under the Sunlight_

_Welcome To this place_

_I'll Show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

Then, Phil kept humming to her. She managed to calm down and she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't leave his position until after _RAW. _That's when he had to bring Dylan to his tour bus. The next morning, Dylan woke up wrapped in Phil's arms, his soft, warm breath on her neck. She smiled and also yawned. She then kept humming to herself the song Phil sung to her last night during _Raw _and she thought of all the times her Uncle Bill sang that song to her while AJ was sleeping when she was little. Then, when she turned to Phil, he was wide awake. "Good morning" Phil smiled at Dylan.

Dylan smiled back and she said "Good morning"

"Feeling any better?"

"So much better, thank you babe"

Phil kissed Dylan's head and he said "Good I'm glad"

"Can we just stay here please?"

Phil chuckled and he said "If you want to we can stay here"

"Good because I don't wanna spend this day anywhere else"

"Why do you say?" Phil asked. Then Dylan said "It's been 5 months for us"

"Damn, 5 months already?" Phil said in a sarcastic tone of , Dylam stuck her tounge out at Phil and he grabbed it. Then he released it and they started laughing together. They spent the entire day together in the bus, just celebrating their 5 month anniversary together.

A few hours later, Phil looked at Dylan who was sleeping on the couch and he wrote in a journal he's been keeping in his bag for years;

_Journal,_

_Today makes 5 months for me and Dylan. She has been through so much this entire year and I have been there for her. She makes me so happy and I'm in love with her. I see myself being her husband, her best friend, her lover, and the father to her children. I also see myself being her protector from all that comes to harm her. I've always been like that with her, and everyone sees it. In fact... Soon enough I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Like in a few days._

***GASP!* Punk's gonna pop the question soon! OMG! Lemme know what you rthink**


End file.
